Le bonheur n'attend plus qu'eux
by earljune
Summary: Plus qu'amis mais moins qu'amants. Cela fait un mois que Haddock et Tintin ont pris l'habitude de s'embrasser quotidiennement, comme si c'était naturel. Le marin pensait pouvoir se satisfaire de cette situation, mais c'était sans compter sur le retour d'un certain chinois visiblement amoureux.
1. Plus qu'amis

_Bon sang, voilà presque dix ans que je n'avais pas écrit! J'ai un peu perdu la main, mais mon amour pour le Haddotin m'a motivé ! J'assume toutes mes fautes d'orthographes et mes tournures de phrase maladroites. (I did my best)_

_Cher(e)s écrivain(e)s d'Haddotin, merci pour vos fics toujours géniales qui m'ont poussé à m'y remettre ! Alors voici ma participation.~ _

_Ce sera une fic courte en cinq chapitres. J'ai mis un rating M car il va y avoir du pre-lemon au dernier chapitre. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : Tintin appartient à Hergé et Moulinsart S.A._

* * *

**Chapitre I : Plus qu'amis**

« On devrait arrêter... » La voix rauque de Haddock s'évaporait dans un souffle chaud alors que ses lèvres partaient à nouveau explorer la nuque si blanche qui se présentait sous lui. Étouffant un gémissement, le jeune roux dans ses bras se cambrait soudain, se laissant aller à ses baisers.

Les deux amants étaient comme coupés du monde, enfermés dans une cabine téléphonique rouge près de l'avenue du Labrador. Leur chaleur avait formé une condensation sur les vitres qui leur fournissait une intimité enivrante par un soir d'averse. Seuls les phares des rares voitures descendant l'allée permettaient de distinguer leur silhouette entrelacée.

La pluie s'abattait bruyamment sur la cabine et masquait la tonalité sonnant dans le vide qui provenait du téléphone qui se balançait au bout de son câble entortillé. Celui ci avait chu en même temps que l'annuaire lorsque le plus jeune avait cherché à se rattraper quand le marin l'avait enfin embrassé avec un élan de désir non dissimulé.

Le visage toujours enfoui dans la nuque du roux, ses canines poinçonnaient cette blancheur immaculée. Les mains de Haddock glissèrent lentement le long de son corps jusqu'à atteindre ses hanches pour l'attirer contre lui. Les corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, il en profitait pour insérer sa jambe entre ses cuisses et faire pression contre son aine, ce qui déchaînait une violente vague de frisson le long de l'échine du plus jeune. Penchant la tête en arrière, il s'offrait entièrement à l'homme qui l'enlaçait.

« Oh, Capitaine !... » haletait-il tout en enfonçant un peu plus ses ongles dans le chandail bleu de son amant.

Sa voix pantelante eût l'effet de la foudre et Haddock bondit sur ses pieds pour reculer. Rouge écrevisse, il posait sa main sur l'épaule de Tintin pour se tenir éloigné d'un bras, collé à la paroi opposée de la cabine, comme par distance de sécurité. Tintin, sourcils froncés, le dévisageait avec incompréhension, il inspirait alors pour prendre la parole mais le marin ne lui en laissait pas le l'occasion.

« Arrêter... Oui, il faudrait vraiment mieux qu'on s'arrête là, moussaillon. » Balbutiait-il tout en faisant glisser un doigt sur son col pour s'aérer.

« Voyons, Capitaine... » La voix peinée, Tintin se rapprochait et fit glisser doucement sa main sur son biceps. Ce qui provoquait une réaction de rejet plus violente alors que le marin se jetait dehors. « Oh ! Regardez ! Il ne pleut plus !... »

Bon, en réalité, il pleuvait encore. Mais à peine une légère bruine, rien d'insupportable, ce qui leur donnait l'occasion parfaite pour s'enfiler dans un taxi et rentrer à Moulinsart.

Sa mèche en bataille et le cœur battant, le roux regardait tristement Haddock sous la pluie en train de faire signe au chauffeur qui s'arrêtait sur le bas côté.

« Au château de Moulinsart, c'est bien ça ? » anticipait le chauffeur qui avait rehaussé sa casquette pour jeter un coup d'œil au rétroviseur où se reflétaient ses deux clients qui s'engouffraient dans sa voiture. Impossible pour un Bruxellois de ne pas reconnaître cette célèbre mèche rousse qui faisait souvent la une des journaux.

La réflexion rendait l'image de deux hommes convenables, assis côte à côte, la respiration saccadée, le simple contact de leurs deux épaules semblait être tabou. Le chauffeur ne pouvait sûrement y voir que les deux aventuriers, coqueluches de la presse, ou bien tout simplement deux amis, qui rentraient chez eux après avoir bu un verre où deux au bar du coin. Cette assumation n'était pas erronée, à un seul point près peut être : le terme ''_ami_'' n'était plus vraiment adéquate pour décrire leur relation, les choses ayant sensiblement changées depuis le mois dernier.

.

* * *

.

Il y a voilà un mois de cela que les deux partenaires avaient échangé leur premier baiser en plein milieu du jardin de tulipes de Keukenhof aux Pays-Bas, et ce, juste après avoir démantelé une organisation criminelle qui produisait des robots-tueurs autonomes à des fins terroristes.

Pourquoi s'étaient-ils embrassés ce soir là ? Après tout, rien n'avait été différent de d'habitude, tout était là, la nuit claire, la brise fraîche, une usine qui explose au loin, puis un coup d'œil mutuel, un sourire, l'adrénaline, et soudain, naturellement, leurs lèvres qui se rencontrent, insouciantes mais timides, se fondent l'une dans l'autre dans un baiser sucré.

Puis vient la réalisation, ils s'écartent interdits, confus, muets, osant à peine respirer.

Mais leurs pupilles frémissantes étaient plus expressives que n'importe quel mot et un seul regard leur suffit avant d'échanger un nouveau baiser, plus violent, plus désespéré, plus salé, aussi. Impossible de dire lequel des deux pleurait.

Ils s'étaient donc embrassé pour la première fois dans un décor des plus parfaits, entourés par de vieux moulins, au milieu d'un champ en fleurs aux mille couleurs, éclairés seulement par les rayons de la lune et par la combustion d'une usine de robots terroristes en feu.

Depuis ce jour, Haddock s'était auto-proclamé ''_homme le plus chanceux de Belgique_'', non, ''_du monde'_' ! Pourtant, la chance l'avait fui comme la peste tout le long de son existence. Et alors qu'il pensait que son seul remède était une bouteille de whisky, c'est bien grâce à Tintin qu'il avait repris goût à la vie, car une vie aux côtés du reporter valait toutes les bouteilles du monde.

Et dès le soir de leur première rencontre, alors qu'il scrutait le visage innocent du roux endormi dans la barque qui les emmenait loin du Karaboudjan, le marin s'était surpris à prier Dieu pour qu'il puisse tout simplement veiller sur lui jusqu'à ses derniers jours.

Impossible de savoir qui de Dieu ou du Diable l'avait écouté ce soir là car on lui accorda plus qu'il n'en méritait, et leur baiser relevait autant du miracle que de la damnation.

Malgré ses doutes, sa relation avec Tintin avait depuis changé pour le mieux et Haddock se faisait enfin une idée de ce qu'était le bonheur.

Au fond, le bonheur, c'est ces soirées glaciales où le Capitaine profite d'un verre autour du feu de cheminée, pendant que le garçon fait les cents pas dans le salon, à parler d'aventures et de mystères mirobolants. Un poids s'enfonce dans le canapé juste à côté de lui : Tintin s'y est assis et lui demande son avis. Le marin, peu familier avec le sujet, prend quand même la peine d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Soudain, deux mains viennent encercler la sienne. Le roux fait glisser ses longs pouces sur sa paume, le fixe de ses grand yeux brillants, puis s'avance vers lui, lentement, pour que leurs lèvres se frôlent à peine... et c'est généralement à ce moment là qu'un jeune fox-terrier jaloux saute sur le canapé, fait un tour sur lui même l'air hautain et s'installe juste entre les deux. Ce qui fait généralement rire les deux hommes qui s'attellent ensuite à câliner sa majesté Milou comme il se doit.

Le bonheur, c'est aussi ces matinées ensoleillées où Haddock se lève à l'aube, saute hors du lit pour profiter d'un petit-déjeuner en tête-à-tête avec le reporter. Il ouvre les portes du salon mais est ébloui par les premiers rayons du soleil. Puis, il l'aperçoit se lever du canapé, déjà debout mais toujours en pyjama, Milou à ses côtés. Alors il caresse sa joue, l'embrasse tendrement et ils échangent un sourire lorsque le roux se plaint que sa barbe le pique. Ensuite, préparer des œufs brouillés et un café, un peu trop fort, puis l'adoucir avec du lait. S'installer à table et être vite interrompu par les autres habitants du château. Discuter avec Tournesol, demander un autre café à Nestor, puis s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau lorsqu'un pied froid vient se glisser sous son pantalon, au niveau du tibia. Lancer un regard scandalisé à Tintin qui sirote innocemment sa tasse, haussant les sourcils, faignant l'ignorance.

Oui, décidément, Haddock n'avait jamais été aussi heureux et la situation actuelle le satisfaisait pleinement. Enfin, par certains côtés, ce bonheur prolifique causait aussi du tort à notre pauvre marin. Car même si leur relation avait évolué, il s'était juré une chose : ne pas toucher Tintin plus que nécessaire. L'embrasser avait déjà le goût du fruit interdit, et il était hors de question de forcer son amoureux à faire quelque chose dont il n'aurait pas envie.

Archibald Haddock avait donc scellé à double tour tous ses désirs et tous ses fantasmes. Mais, mon dieu, qu'il était dur de résister à la tentation. Tintin ne se rendait-il donc pas compte de ce que son comportement provoquait en lui? Non, évidemment. Le Capitaine ne se faisait pas d'idées là dessus. Le roux avait toujours été très tactile, ce qui avait par ailleurs déjà incommodé le marin par le passé lorsqu'il s'efforçait encore à cacher son affection.

Oui, Tintin était décidément bien innocent du monde qui l'entoure, car si le Capitaine succombait à son charme, il faut dire qu'il n'était pas le seul. Leurs sorties en ville attiraient toujours les regards, à cause de la célébrité, bien entendu, mais aussi parce que Tintin était le célibataire le plus convoité de la Belgique. Et encore, ''_convoité_'' pouvait être considéré comme un euphémisme.

Lorsqu'ils sortaient au cinéma, Haddock avait remarqué la manière dont les hommes et les femmes guignaient son reporter. Comment les femmes mordillaient leur lèvre inférieure à son passage, comment les hommes le reluquaient de la tête au pied. Haddock avait mis un temps fou à le réaliser, ou du moins à l'admettre, mais Tintin était incroyablement _attirant_ et faisait l'objet de toutes les convoitises.

En plus d'avoir un charisme scandaleux, Haddock trouvait, personnellement, ses petites fossettes craquantes et son cœur restait accroché à chaque fois qu'il croisait ce regard d'un bleu céleste.

Et c'est sans parler de son corps élancé et de son parfum.

De son petit nez et de ses longs doigts fins.

De son air ingénu et de son petit_ c..._

Oh, pardon, oubliez ça. On a dit : fini les fantasmes. Archibald vient tout juste d'annoncer qu'il est un adulte mature, responsable, qui sait se contrôler et qui est pleinement satisfait de leur relation actuelle. On oublie donc ses désirs inappropriés et on passe à autre chose.

Bien, reprenons. Nos héros étaient donc en train de rentrer chez eux.

.

* * *

.

Sous un ciel dégagé, les hiboux hululaient au son du vent entre les branches et les graviers crépitaient sous les pneus humides du taxi qui arrivait aux abords de Moulinsart.

Enfin à l'arrêt, Haddock tirait cent francs de son porte-feuille pour les tendre au chauffeur pendant que son ami sortait le premier. La demeure était plongée dans le noir mais on pouvait distinguer la lueur d'un feu de bois à travers la fenêtre du salon. Tintin attendait sans bouger que le Capitaine sorte à son tour, une fois que le taxi eût fait marche arrière, il en profitait pour saisir sa main. Ils échangèrent un sourire timide et entremêlèrent leurs doigts avant de se diriger ensemble vers le château.

Il faut savoir que si le marin se laissait faire désormais, il en aura fallut du temps avant qu'il ne comprenne que ''_non, ce n'est pas grave d'avoir les mains moites_'' et que non, ça ne dérangeait pas Tintin. C'était donc après moult efforts qu'ils pouvaient enfin se tenir la main comme des collégiens.

Cependant ils se lâchèrent en hâte lorsque, s'approchant de l'entrée, la porte s'ouvrait d'elle même dans un grincement. Le majordome à la veste rayée jaune et noir les accueillait « Un invité pour vous Monsieur, il vous attend dans le salon. » avait-il annoncé avant de s'incliner légèrement pour prendre congé.

Un invité ? Oui, ils attendaient quelqu'un et pas n'importe qui. Un ami chinois très important qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis des mois. Les deux hommes rayonnaient à cette annonce et le roux emboîtait le pas alors que le brun était encore entrain de suspendre son manteau.

Il faut l'admettre, au départ, Tchang n'avait été qu'une source de problèmes aux yeux du marin lors de leur expédition au Tibet, mais il s'était depuis pris d'une tendre affection pour le jeune garçon, surtout depuis qu'il avait descendu une partie de la montagne en le portant sur son dos. Il était si léger et si frêle qu'on ne pouvait que s'inquiéter pour lui. Tchang lui avait alors un peu ouvert son cœur en lui racontant son passé et ses origines et il comprenait enfin ce que Tintin voyait en lui.

En y repensant, Haddock se sentait soudain bien joyeux de revoir son nouvel ami, il se pressait donc d'accrocher son manteau et sa casquette et se dirigeait vers le salon où Tintin et Tchang l'attendaient.

Sans réfléchir, il ouvrait les portes en grand mais elles se refermèrent lourdement derrière le marin qui s'était figé à peine entré.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, seul le feu éclairait les deux jeunes hommes au milieu du salon. Ils fêtaient leurs retrouvailles dans une tendre embrassade. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre comme pour mieux s'admirer. Le visage de Tintin était empourpré par la lueur du feu et brillait sous les larmes de joies.

Haddock reculait d'un pas, saisit par le doute. Qui était-il pour interrompre ces deux hommes dépeints par le feu tel un tableau dont même les ombres qui s'étendaient jusqu'au plafond semblaient s'entrelacer ? Une vive douleur lui prit le cœur, l'hésitation le paralysait, lui qui n'était qu'un vieux loup de mer, il paraissait bien insignifiant par rapport au lien si fort qui unissait ces deux garçons tellement jeunes.

« Ah, Capitaine, venez, approchez ». Le roux lui fit signe, l'invitant à les rejoindre. L'homme tentait de reprendre ses esprits et s'avançait d'un pas timide. Après tout, il s'inquiétait sûrement pour rien, c'était un grand garçon, bon sang, il pouvait comprendre que Tintin ai d'autres amis, même s'il s'agissait d'amis plus _importants _que lui...

Il fit un vague geste de la main pour saluer l'invité qui le lui rendit. À la vue du sourire du jeune brun Archibald s'adoucit un peu et posa une main amicale sur son épaule. « Tchang, mon garçon. Comment allez-vous ? » le gratifiait-il avec un sourire. Cependant, ce fut peut être sa stature ou sa grosse voix, mais le fait est que son invité semblait fort intimidé.

« Bonsoir, Capitaine... Je vais bien... Merci. » répondait-il d'une petite voix à peine audible. Le regard fixé sur le sol, jouant avec ses doigts, il se trémoussait sur lui même comme une petite sourie apeurée.

Hum... Ce n'est pas exactement la réaction que le marin s'était imaginé, surtout après le spectacle réjouissant auquel il venait d'assister. Certes, il était moins proche de lui que ne l'était Tintin, mais tout de même, lui aussi avait, rappelons le, affronté tempêtes de neiges et yéti enragé lors de leur expédition au Tibet pour le retrouver.

Heureusement, Tintin était là pour détendre l'atmosphère et briser un peu la timidité du garçon. « Nous devrions aller nous coucher, il est tard. Tchang nous racontera son voyage demain. » avait-il annoncé en faisant machinalement glisser sa main sur le bras du barbu. Alors qu'il quittait la pièce, Haddock le suivait du regard.

À peine le roux eût-il atteint la porte que le marin se sentait soudain tirer par le bras. Les petites mains du chinois encerclaient son poignet et l'avaient forcé à se pencher vers lui, lui faisant courber le dos afin que Tchang, sur la pointe des pieds, puisse susurrer à son oreille.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas sortir avec Tintin. » affirmait-il sans l'ombre d'un doute. Le barbu le regardait, perplexe.

« Que…

-Capitaine, Tchang, vous venez ? » Tintin les avait interrompu, patientant sur la pas de la porte. « Oui oui, on arrive. » l'adolescent avait relâché son emprise en un instant, sa voix jusqu'alors menaçante redevint soudain mielleuse.

Haddock le regardait partir, interdit. Le visage du jeune brun arborait un sourire timide en face de Tintin, il avait l'air si innocent. Le vieil homme avait-il mal entendu ? Tandis qu'il mettait en cause son ouïe, le regard narquois que l'asiatique lui lançait en coin ne put malheureusement que confirmer ses doutes. Tchang l'avait bien menacé, il allait tout faire pour se mettre entre Tintin et lui.

Soudain seul au milieu du grand salon, Haddock regardait les deux hommes s'éloigner. Ses veines transparaissaient sur son bras, ses mains fermées en poings cylindriques peinaient à contenir sa frustration. Le cœur lourd, le marin était dévoré par le doute et surtout par ce sentiment vicieux qui prend au cœur : la jalousie.


	2. Adversité

**Chapitre II : Adversité**

Haddock n'avait jamais été jaloux concernant Tintin. Enfin, si, quelques fois, mais jamais assez pour se sentir menacé. Car s'il n'était plus ignorant de la manière dont les hommes reluquaient l'amour de sa vie, il était conscient que ce n'était généralement que ça : du reluquage. Et en parlant de reluquage, il ne pouvait pas se méprendre quant au regard que leur lançait Tchang à l'instant même.

Archibald et Tintin discutaient dans le jardin à propos du printemps et de la floraison. Le temps étant assez clément, le barbu avait lui même du mal à détacher son regard de son compagnon dont la silhouette élancée était soulignée par son célèbre knickers beige et par une simple chemise bleu claire affublée de bretelles. Mais bien que la brise fût un peu fraîche, le dos du marin, lui, brûlait sous le regard languissant de leur invité qui se tenait quelques mètres derrière eux.

Cela faisait quelques jours déjà depuis son arrivé et son comportement n'était pas des plus discrets. S'il avait fait preuve d'une joie incommensurable en enlaçant Tintin, en riant avec lui, en lui faisant la bise même, on peut dire que son comportement avait été tout autre face au Capitaine. Tchang n'avait daigné regarder le marin dans les yeux, lui accordant à peine un bonjour, mais surtout, il était allé jusqu'à le menacer._« Je ne vous laisserai pas sortir avec Tintin.»_ avait-il annoncé.

Haddock n'était pas idiot, il savait pertinemment que Tchang n'était qu'un jeune garçon amoureux de Tintin qui agissait juste par jalousie. Il ne pouvait donc pas lui en vouloir. Mais quand même, non seulement ça lui brisait le cœur de se faire traiter ainsi par ce garçon qu'il considérait comme son ami, mais surtout, plus que le chagrin, c'était la méfiance qui dominait chez le marin ; car s'il avait une confiance totale en son moussaillon, il ne pouvait pas dire la même chose de ce flibustier. Inconscient qu'il était lui même rongé par la jalousie, le marin se montrait sur ses gardes.

Tintin, lui, était sûrement ignorant de la façon dont Tchang le dévorait du regard. Le Capitaine, par contre, n'allait pas tolérer cette obscénité une minute plus. C'est alors sans attendre qu'il encerclait les épaules du roux pour l'attirer contre lui tout en pointant le ciel du doigt, simulant un soudain intérêt pour les pies qui installaient leur nid. Haddock ne put contempler le visage rougi de son ami, trop obsédé à jeter un coup d'œil à son rival. Regardant par dessus son épaule, sa stratégie _''contact anodin qui est en fait lourd en sous-entendus''_ semblait avoir fonctionné alors que Tchang, la mine déconfite, tournait les talons pour rejoindre le Professeur Tournesol.

Car si Tchang leur avait rendu visite à Moulinsart c'était non seulement pour voir Tintin, mais aussi car il avait été invité par le Professeur qui effectuait actuellement des recherches scientifiques quant à un potentiel moyen de transformer le soja et autres plantes médicinales chinoises en carburant et Tchang s'y connaissait sûrement plus en plantes chinoises que n'importe quels botanistes de Belgique. Il passait donc la plupart de son temps dans le jardin, à faire des allers-retours entre le laboratoire et le château, portant de temps à autre des sacs d'engrais, des ustensiles et pleins d'autres babioles dont Tournesol pouvait avoir besoin pour son potager asiatique.

Le voilà d'ailleurs entrain de porter à bout de bras un énorme pot de fleur en terre cuite qui était assez grand pour dépasser sa tête de trois pommes. C'est ridicule, le pot est visiblement trop lourd pour lui, Tryphon est un homme bien mais il exagère tout de même à exploiter ainsi ce jeune garçon. Tiens, voilà qu'il commence à tanguer, et bien sûr il ne peut pas voir le câble à ses pieds, ah, trop tard !

L'adolescent avait perdu l'équilibre et tombait en avant, entraîné par le poids dans ses bras, mais il sentait subitement quelqu'un le soutenir de l'autre côté du pot. Il retombait sur ses talons et soupirait de soulagement, il tendait le cou pour regarder par dessus la faïence tout en souriant pour voir son sauveur. Mais son sourire disparu aussitôt alors qu'il aperçu un certain barbu.

Haddock avait interrompu sa conversation passionnante sur les pétales de fleurs pour accourir soutenir Tchang qui s'apprêtait à chavirer, passant ses mains sous les siennes pour apporter son aide. « Laissez, je vais le porter. » dit-il en faisant balancer le poids vers lui. Tchang se laissait faire, silencieux, il balbutiait à peine des remerciements.

Ah, c'est vrai, leur rivalité rendait toujours la situation tendue, mais Haddock n'avait tout de même pas pu se résoudre à laisser Tchang ainsi en difficulté. Oui, bien sûr, il l'avait surtout aidé par pulsion altruiste, ne pouvant ignorer les personnes en détresse. Mais une partie de lui l'avait aussi poussé à agir pour éviter le scénario _Tchang blessé + Tintin le soigne + Déclaration dans l'infirmerie = #Tchang/Tintin_ et adieu à notre bon vieux _HaddoTin_.

« Tout va bien, Tchang ? » la voix gracile de notre protagoniste roux détendit l'atmosphère alors qu'il contournait Haddock pour s'approcher du jeune homme.

Inquiet, il posait une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Tchang et lui sourit gentiment.

« _Pff_ » soufflait discrètement le marin dont les yeux firent un tour dans leur orbite. Tintin a toujours eût ce besoin incessant du contact physique, mais il aurait pu s'en passer pour le coup, en regardant de plus prêt, les joues de Tchang rougissaient à l'instar d'un bourgeon de rose.

« Merci Capitaine, de porter le pot pour Tchang, c'est gentil de votre part. » lui dit Tintin, la mine réjouie. « Oh, ce n'est r-... » avait-il commencé à répondre gaillardement, mais son interlocuteur se retournait aussitôt vers le bourgeon. « Viens, Tchang, va donc te reposer dans le grand salon.

-Merci, Tintin. » répondait-il timidement alors que ses yeux noirs ébènes pétillaient lorsque le roux s'y reflétait. Tintin le prit gentiment par le bras pour l'accompagner à l'intérieur.

À s'éloigner ainsi, se souriant mutuellement, bras dessus bras dessous, les papillons virevoltants dans le vent, on eut l'impression qu'une bulle s'était formé autour d'eux et que rien ni personne ne pouvait les déranger. Haddock, laissé seul, abandonné au milieu du jardin à porter son pot en terre cuite fut à nouveau assailli par le doute à voir le sourire de Tintin éclore ainsi pour quelqu'un d'autre lui. Ne pouvait-il donc rien faire pour échapper à la menace oppressante du _#Tchang/Tintin_?

.

* * *

.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'ai-

-Oui ! Oui ! J'arrive ! » s'était écrié le barbu sans laisser le temps au jeune chinois d'appeler à l'aide. Il avait bondit hors de sa chaise laissant en plan sa partie d'échec en extérieur avec Tintin pour aller aider le jeune garçon. Il s'empressait de refermer les mains sur les siennes pour partager le poids de l'énorme sac d'engrais que le garçon avait porté tout seul jusque là.

« Il faut l'emmener au potager numéro trois, c'est ça ? » demandait le marin qui connaissait déjà la réponse et qui commençait à guider la marche.

Alors qu'en temps normal il ne se serait pas montré si dévoué, voilà une semaine qu'il ne lui lâchait pas les baskets et qu'il sautait sur la moindre occasion pour aider le garçon. Il faut dire que s'il ne l'avait pas aidé, c'est Tintin qui l'aurait fait, et hors de question de laisser à ces deux là l'occasion de se retrouver seul à seul.

« Hmpf ! » Le marin grognait alors qu'il posait le sac à terre. Enfin arrivés au potager numéro trois, à quelques minutes du château, la terre retournée commençait déjà à être habitée par de petites pousses d'aloe vera.

Haddock jetait un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui épongeait la sueur sur son front avec sa manche. Malgré cette semaine passé ensemble, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eût l'occasion de discuter. Il faut dire que Tchang ne daignait sortir un traître mot en sa présence, était-il donc si jaloux que ça ? Haddock avait enfin admis qu'il était lui aussi, peut être, un petit peu jaloux, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être courtois.

« Merci... » une petite voix brisait le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux. Haddock s'interrogeait un instant quant à la provenance de cette voix, mais, bien qu'éberlué, il réalisait vite que c'était bel et bien Tchang qui venait de parler. Il ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager, forçant le garçon à détourner le regard.

« Euh, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier plus tôt, désolé. Mais merci de m'aider à chaque fois...

-Oh... » soufflait Haddock naturellement. Il eût besoin de secouer sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits. « Non, ce n'est rien... Y'a pas de quoi. » Mon dieu, enfin une réponse normale. Il pût sentir une larme lui monter aux yeux. Tchang était définitivement un bon petit gars et ses remerciements sincères étaient une raison amplement suffisante pour enterrer la hache de guerre.

« Et euh... je voulais vous demander... » Le chinois hésitait avant de continuer. « Allez-y mon garçon, demandez moi tout ! » Haddock l'encourageait de bon cœur. Étaient-ils enfin sur la voie de la réconciliation ?

« Je voulais vous demander si il y avait bien quelque chose entre... entre vous et Tintin? » La voix du garçon s'était doucement éteinte au bout de ces mots, il était visiblement inquiet, mais son regard droit ne se détournait pas de celui de son interlocuteur.

Ah, voilà de quoi il s'agissait. Haddock se sentait soudain bien naïf d'avoir pu espérer une réconciliation avec son rival. C'est justement son air innocent et adorable qui le rendait si redoutable, et si Haddock lui même était tombé au piège, il était certain que Tintin n'y échapperait pas.

Il croisait les bras et bombait le torse, le regardant de haut, il ne voulait pas se laisser démonter et toisa son interlocuteur un instant. Il l'étudiait tout en réfléchissant à une répartie parfaite, subtile, mais pourtant claire, qui le ferait gagner échec et mat.

Embarrassé par le silence, le garçon avait reprit la parole avant lui. « Je… J'aimerais juste savoir !… C'est que, vous agissez tellement différents depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, je… Je me demandais si… Si vous ne sortiez pas déjà avec lui ?... »

_Pour savoir si tu as tes chances avec lui, c'est ça ? Et bien dommage car tu as vu en plein dans le mille, comme tu l'a si bien dit, on sort déjà ensem..._ Hum ? Attendez un instant… ?

Ils sortent ensemble ? Comme un vrai couple ? C'est comme ça que se qualifie leur relation ? Après tout, il n'y a jamais eût la moindre confession ou déclaration, alors peut-on vraiment dire qu'ils sortent ensemble ?

Un doute effroyable paralysait l'adulte alors que l'adolescent semblait avoir énoncé une vérité assez incertaine. Pouvait-il vraiment affirmer qu'il sortait avec Tintin ? Après tout, oui, ils avaient partagé des moments disons plutôt intimes depuis leur voyage aux Pays-Bas, mais cela suffisait-il pour mettre leur statut à jour et passer de ''_célibataire_'' à ''_en couple_'' ?

Tintin n'avait rien dit à ce sujet, et oui, il se laissait embrasser, il avait l'air d'aimer ça, du moins, c'était l'impression d'Haddock, mais peut être que leur premier baiser avait juste été dans le feu de l'action ? L'effet de l'adrénaline ? Qu'importe la raison, lui, ne regrettait rien, mais en était-il de même pour Tintin ? Et alors que le doute l'envahissait qu'allait-il répondre à Tchang ? Oui, ou non, sortaient-ils ensemble ?

Oh bien sûr, le Capitaine aurait adoré ignorer ses doutes et répondre au tac au tac _''Oui, bien sûr qu'on sort ensemble et on s'aime tellement qu'on pense se marier d'ici la fin de la semaine et avoir deux enfants, une fille et un garçon, nommés Marie-Louise et Marin!''_ il aurait aussi énuméré nombre de raisons pourquoi leur amour était éternel et indestructible comme Ulysse et Pénélope, bref, tout pour faire abandonner son rival dans la course pour le cœur du plus beau reporter de Belgique. Cependant, bien qu'il fût loin d'être parfait, étant notamment râleur et grossier, les mensonges ne faisait pas encore parti de son caractère.

Il inspirait, les lèvres tremblantes, mais s'étranglait avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Enfin, était-il devenu fou ? Il était là, à se demander quoi répondre alors qu'il n'y avait pourtant qu'une réponse possible.

Qu'ils sortent ensemble ou non, Haddock ne pouvait décidément pas avouer la relation qu'il entretenait avec Tintin. Pas même à Tchang. Leur aventure rendue publique et c'était toute leur image qui s'effondrait. Il se moquait bien de son image de vieux loup de mer, mais laisser la réputation du roux se ternir ainsi, c'était inconcevable. La honte collerait Tintin aux basques bloquant définitivement toutes opportunités de travail en tant que reporter. Ça aurait la fin de sa carrière et son image publique ne s'en serait jamais remise.

La réalisation le frappa alors tel un éclair, son pire cauchemar était entrain de devenir réalité : il devenait une source de problèmes pour l'homme qu'il aime. Qu'importe tout le bonheur auquel il pouvait goûter à ses côtés, sortir avec Tintin lui paraissait soudain être définitivement une mauvaise idée. Il serrait fermement ses poings, l'air sombre, les lèvres aplaties en une fine ligne, que pouvait-il répondre maintenant ?

« Ce... !» Une voix fluette interrompit le cours de ses pensée. Le marin relevait la tête alors que Tchang s'était approché de lui. « Ce... C'est juste que... Que vous êtes si proche, alors je me demandais... Je vous envie un peu, je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un et... Et Tintin a été le premier à m'avoir sauvé quand j'étais en mauvaise posture... » Devant le mutisme du vieil homme, Tchang avait argumenté plus par réconfort que par besoin de se justifier, comme s'il avait déjà oublié ses menaces de la semaine dernière.

Ah, comme ces mots résonnaient dans la poitrine du marin. Comme ces yeux larmoyants incarnaient la sincérité même. Lui aussi avait été à la place de Tchang un jour, c'est Tintin qui l'avait tiré d'affaire alors qu'il était au fond du trou. Le fard lui montait aux joues, il se sentait bien idiot de s'être sentit ainsi menacé par ce garçon qui n'était au final qu'un enfant.

Le cœur un peu plus léger, il réprimait un soupir et sourit tendrement à son invité. « Oui je comprends Tchang. Et non, nous sommes justes amis Tintin et moi. » Le ton rassurant, il tapotait la tête du garçon de sa main large.

« Oh... Je vois... » balbutiait timidement le plus jeune. La tête baissée, il se laissait faire, les joues rougies, il ne réprimait pas un long soupir de soulagement. Tiens, il était donc bel et bien soulagé que Tintin soit encore célibataire, l'aimait-il donc tant que ça ?

Ah, si seulement le barbu pouvait être aussi jeune et insouciant. Il ne put alors réprimer l'envie pressante de décoiffer son nouvel ami et se mit à agiter ses mains dans ses cheveux, provoquant des cris de surprise chez la victime. Ha ha, ça lui fait une drôle de tête avec tous ces épis ! Décidément, Tchang était quand même un bon petit gars.

Haddock se stoppait net et tendait l'oreille. Il fit alors volte-face : il avait perçu le craquement sec de branches qui se cassent sous des pas, quelqu'un s'approchait derrière lui. « Ah !.. » Il se détendit un peu à la vue de son meilleur (_petit?_) ami.

Le visage à l'ombre des arbres, sa chevelure d'habitude d'un roux flamboyant paraissait être d'un châtain terne, c'est ce qui donnait sûrement à son visage cette expression si sévère. Mais lorsqu'il s'avançait pour les rejoindre près du potager, les rayons du soleil éclairaient à nouveau ses jolies fossettes.

« Oh, désolé de vous déranger, je venais juste vous dire que votre roi est en échec, Capitaine.

-Mille sabords !... » rageait-il. Allait-il donc un jour gagner face à Tintin ? Il allait encore devoir revoir tout sa stratégie militaire concernant son jeu.

« Ah et le Professeur voudrait discuter de notre séjour à Paris, venez tous les deux. » Tintin agitait son pouce en direction du château.

Ah, oui, leur séjour à Paris pour assister à une conférence sur les plantes, les insectes et tout ce qui concerne la flore asiatique. Ils avaient déjà tout réservé pour leur voyage, le train, les billets d'entrée, le pic-nique, et aussi l'hôtel où ils allaient passer la nuit lui, le Professeur, Tintin et Tchang.


	3. Embrassez-moi

**Chapitre III: Embrassez-moi**

Le train était prêt à partir. La porte coulissait dans un grincement, laissant place à un compartiment à dominance bordeaux. Partagé en deux banquettes beiges à trois places, il était assez grand pour accueillir les quatre voyageurs. L'homme à la casquette, affublé de son pull bleu marine et de sa veste noir entrait le premier suivit d'un petit chien qui sautait sur les coussins, faisant un tour sur lui même pour se coucher.

Haddock soulevait ses valises pour les ranger dans le porte-bagage en fer au dessus des sièges. Il appuyait ses mains sur ses lombaires et penchait son dos en arrière pour s'étirer, un long voyage d'au moins trois heures les attendait.

Il s'adoucit à la vue de la petite boule de poils blottit contre la fenêtre et jetait un coup d'œil à la porte qu'il avait laissait ouverte. Il s'attendait à voir ses amis débarquer à tout moment, ayant du se séparer, s'étant rendue compte que le Professeur manquait. _« Allez le chercher tous les deux, je vous attends dans le wagon_ » les avait-il poussé.

Un nuage de poussière s'élevait dans les airs lorsqu'il s'enfonçait dans le siège à côté du fox-terrier. Il analysait la répartition des sièges, parfait, comme ça, avec Milou à sa gauche, Tryphon allait s'asseoir à sa droite et Tintin et Tchang auront la banquette en face rien que pour eux.

Car, il faut l'admettre, même si leur proximité amicale n'enchantait guère Haddock, celui ci se sentait coupable d'avoir privé Tintin de son ami alors que le marin n'avait pas son mot à dire dans cette histoire. Les deux amis avaient sûrement plein de choses à se dire pour rattraper le temps perdu, et il pouvait bien leur en laisser l'occasion.

Il passait distraitement sa main dans les poils blanc tout en examinant la foule derrière la fenêtre. La gare était bondée, mais aucun signe d'une petite houppette rousse en vue. _« Le train a destination de Paris va bientôt partir. »_ annonçait le contrôleur d'un ton qui sonnait plus morose aux oreilles du Capitaine qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Mais que fabriquaient-ils bon sang? Son cœur s'écrasa dans sa poitrine lorsque les sifflets marquèrent la fermeture des portes.

« Désolé du retard !... » s'écriait Tchang, essoufflé, qui passait le pas de la porte. Le Capitaine soufflait de soulagement Il faut dire que ce n'est pas trop tôt. Oh, et derrière lui, une houppette rousse familière, et un chapeau noir arrondi. Parfait, tout le monde était arrivé à temps.  
En aboyant, Milou sautait de son siège pour aller rejoindre son maître et passait entre les jambes de l'adolescent qui venait d'entrer dans le compartiment. Le roux s'accroupit pour accueillir son ami poilu, se laissant lécher le visage, son petit rire égayait le wagon. Leur complicité était décidément un spectacle dont Haddock se délectait à chaque fois.

Le marin reprit ses esprits alors qu'il sentait la banquette basculer sous le poids de Tchang qui s'était assit à sa gauche, juste là ou Milou venait de libérer la place. Haddock le dévisageait avec incompréhension. Pourquoi s'asseoir ici ? Pourquoi ne pas s'être assit en face, où il pourrait être avec Tintin?

Il fronçait les sourcils, dubitatif, et s'apprêta à glisser sur le siège vide à sa droite pour libérer la place, mais c'était sans compter Tintin qui se laissait tomber à côté de lui, Milou dans les bras. Mais que se passait-il donc ici? Pourquoi se retrouvait-il coincé entre ces deux là ?

Le Professeur brisait le silence pour saluer le Capitaine tout en se défaisant de la veste pour la monter avec les bagages puis s'assit en face de lui. Super, le voilà coincé entre les trois maintenant. Tchang et Tintin se butaient dans un mutisme pesant.

« Erm... Moussaillons, il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous? » osait-il demander d'un ton inquiet.

« Non, rien.

-Pourquoi? » avaient naturellement enchaîné les deux concernés qui le regardait avec incompréhension.

« Non, comme ça... » Toujours sceptique, il ne pouvait que lever les yeux sur le porte bagage en face de lui. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi c'est lui qui se retrouvait au milieu. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, d'un côté, il préférait toujours ça à laisser Tchang profiter de Tintin, mais il s'était fait violence jusque là pour leur laisser un peu (juste un peu) d'intimité. En tant qu'ami mature et bien-pensant et pas du tout jaloux, laisser Tintin profiter de son ami était la moindre des choses.

« C'est gentil de vous inquiéter. » C'est Tchang qui brisait le silence pour témoigner sa reconnaissance malgré leur adversité passée.

« Hein? Ah, non, c'est normal, » Le barbu avait haussé les épaules alors qu'il répondait distraitement. Il n'était pas encore habitué à ce que Tchang lui adresse la parole. Il dévisageait le jeune homme, ses cheveux cachaient la moitié de son visage, mais ses joues rougies trahissaient sa timidité. En fait, Tchang était assez attendrissant. Peut-être était-il touché par l'amitié que le marin lui portait ?

« Il faut dire que le Capitaine s'inquiète toujours trop. » En même temps qu'une main se posait sur son épaule, la voix à sa droite réverbérait dans ses tympans tel une bille se balançant dans un carillon. Tintin fit glisser ses doigts sur son l'épaule et penchait la tête d'un air interrogateur. « Pas vrai ?

-Hein ? Ah, oui, je suppose. » Il déglutit difficilement, son cœur ayant manqué un battement. Il avait du mal à soutenir le regard du roux. Mais que leur prenaient-ils à tous les deux ?

« Ah, et, Capitaine...

-Comment se porte vos Aloe-vera, Tryphon ? » Haddock ne laissait pas le temps à Tintin de s'exprimer qu'il optait pour la porte de secours : le Professeur, assit en face de lui.

Ah, ce bon vieux Tournesol, encore heureux qu'il était là avec eux dans le compartiment car lui, au moins, détendait un peu l'atmosphère avec ses histoires de plantes. Oh bien sur, c'était vite parti en conversation de sourd, mais ses affabulations étaient toujours plus agréables que d'être coincé entre deux chaises. Haddock ne savait plus où donner de la tête à suivre ses amis qui voulaient tous deux faire la conversation, et Tryphon était le refuge idéal.

Alors que la pression se relâchait enfin un peu, il sentit un poids sur son épaule gauche: Tchang s'était endormi. Haddock jeta un coup d'œil au garçon qui dormait déjà profondément. Il avait sûrement été bercé par l'histoire de Tournesol, il faut dire que n'importe qui finirait par s'endormir à l'entendre parler pendant une heure.

Et il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps pour qu'il ne sente la même pression peser sur son épaule droite, un certain reporter n'avait pas échappé à la règle. Ô, Haddock eût le baume au cœur de pouvoir contempler le visage endormi de Tintin, ses longs cils roux tombant sur ses joues rosies, sa respiration discrète, son petit nez se trémoussant...

Mais sincèrement, pouvait-il y avoir situation plus maladroite que celle ci ? Coincé entre deux, le marin n'osait plus bouger d'un millimètre pendant l'heure restante qui sembla durer une éternité. Il vivait officiellement son voyage en train le plus stressant de sa vie.*  
(*_juste devant celui au Pérou, où ils avaient dût sauter hors du wagon pour éviter une mort certaine._)

.

* * *

.

« Je m'occupe des tickets ! » avait clamé un certain marin qui volaient les billets de la main de Tryphon en un mouvement.

Arrivés à la convention : la salle était petite et sombre, composée de chaises pliables grises et bleues en acier inoxydable. Divisée en sept rangées de dix chaises numérotées la salle pouvait accueillir un peu moins de cent personne.

Maintenant, il s'agissait de la jouer fine. Comme aux échecs, chaque pion avait sa place, et Haddock avait entre ses mains la répartition des pions, les tickets indiquaient leur placement aux sièges A, B, C et D du rang sept, soit le plus au fond de la salle.

Le plan était vite fait. Le but : éviter de se retrouver coincé entre Tchang et Tintin, comme dans le train. La stratégie : placer la tour Tryphon et le cavalier Haddock en places A7 et B7, à l'extrémité, et laisser le fou Tchang et le roi Tintin côte à côté en places C7 et D7.

« Tenez, vos places. » Haddock avait tendu les tickets vert foncés à ses deux amis et se faufilait déjà entre les sièges avec Tournesol. Satisfait, il prenait donc place en siège B, et se retrouvait entre Tryphon et Tchang. Croyez le ou non, c'était mieux que d'être entre Tintin et Tchang qui rendaient tous deux la situation bien trop électrique.

« Hum, désolé Capitaine, mais ne vaudrait-il pas mieux que ce soit Tchang et le Professeur en bout de rangée ? » Le roi contre-attaquait soudain, penchant sa tête derrière Tchang pour croiser le regard du marin. « Puisqu'ils doivent intervenir sur scène tout à l'heure, il faut qu'ils puissent sortir facilement. »

Touché. Son point était juste, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne mette Haddock échec et mat d'un « Pourriez vous échangez votre place avec Tchang, s'il vous plaît ? » demandé sur un ton très courtois accompagnée de sa petite moue qui assénait à l'adversaire un coup fatal.

Les voilà donc placés, en partant de l'extrémité : Tryphon, puis, Tchang, Haddock et Tintin. Rien que ces trois prénoms ainsi placés à l'écrit semblent témoigner de la pression à laquelle le seul marin de la pièce devait faire face.

Il faisait tourner machinalement ses pouces, ses mains moites entrelacées. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la conférence en face de lui, trop oppressé par la pression à ses deux côtés. Certes, il se rendait compte qu'il se faisait sûrement des idées, ses amis écoutaient attentivement le scientifique sans dire un traître mot.

Mais alors pourquoi s'angoisser ainsi ? Peut être était-ce le fait qu'il avait l'impression d'être la troisième roue du carrosse ? Et peut être que cette pensée là justement le rendait jaloux et nerveux, alors qu'il ne devrait avoir aucune raison de l'être. Après tout, qui était-il pour Tintin ? Sinon son meilleur ami _slash_ kiss friend ? Quelque soit leur relation, le marin ne pouvait s'empêcher de se surprendre à en désirer plus. Mais plus, c'est justement ce qu'il craignait.

« C'est à nous ! » Avaient soufflé les hommes à sa droite. Les deux bruns s'étaient levés de leur siège pour se rendre sur scène, laissant le rang presque vide.  
Ah, le marin pouvait enfin respirer. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent dans un soupir, se concentrant sur la scène où se tenaient désormais ses deux amis.

C'est une main sur sa jambe qui le sorti de sa torpeur. Il sursautait et jetait un coup d'œil à sa gauche : Tintin gardait les yeux rivés sur la scène mais sa main chaude glissait sur sa cuisse. Son cœur tressautait, il saisit vite la main du reporter pour l'éloigner.

« Mais que faites vous ? Vous êtes fou ? » murmurait-il prestement pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons de ses voisins de rangée. Tintin le regardait enfin, plongeant dans ses yeux un long instant, comme s'il réfléchissait. « Embrassez moi. » soufflait-il.

« Pardon ?

-Embrassez moi. » Il répétait sans défaillir. Le marin avait piqué un fard mais Tintin restait impassible, le fixant de ses yeux brillants.

« Moussaillon » Sa réponse était à peine audible. « Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Nous sommes en public. » Il continuait à le gronder en murmurant par peur qu'on les entende, mais le reporter répondit sans cacher sa voix. « Vous ne voulez pas m'embrasser ? » Haddock posait vite sa main sur la bouche du jeune garçon pour le faire taire alors que les gens de la rangée de devant se retournaient. Il leur adressa un sourire courtois avant de revenir vers le roux.

Ses yeux bleus le fixait d'un air inquisiteur. Le marin ne put que grommeler et se remit à chuchoter « Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas le cas. » Il jetait des coup d'œil à gauche à droite. « Tonnerre de Brest, vous savez que je ne rêve que de ça. » Il déglutit. « Vous embrasser. »

L'ingénu fit glisser ses longs doigts sur la main qui emprisonnait sa bouche pour l'empoigner. Il fermait les yeux, ses longs cils frémissant sur ses pommettes, puis il appuya légèrement ses lèvres sur la paume du marin, y déposant un léger baiser.

Son regard croisa celui de l'homme en face de lui, comme une invitation, ou une provocation.

« Bon sang » murmurait-il avant de céder à la tentation en déposant un baiser timide sur les lèvres du roux, levant son menton du bout des doigts.

Il s'éloignait, comme une hésitation, puis s'avançait à nouveau.

Il effleurait ses lèvres, l'embrassant doucement, il posait sa main sur sa joue, rapprochant un peu plus leur visage. Tintin se courbait en arrière, le marin avait glisser une main dans son dos. Le baiser étant lent, doux, leur lèvres valsaient en cadence.

Le marin se reculait, difficilement, le regard languissant pour son ami. Les joues pourpres, Tintin faisait la moue, presque déçu. _« Déjà ? »_ semblait-il murmurer, il s'agrippait au col du barbu.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au marin pour plonger à nouveau, écrasant le roux contre lui, les lèvres fermement posées contre les siennes, sa langue se faufilant entre ses dents cherchait son âme sœur. Tintin noyait ses doigts dans les cheveux du brun et lui rendait son baiser avec passion, étouffant ses gémissements alors que le marin suçait ses lèvres.

Ils s'éloignèrent, définitivement cette fois, le souffle court, rougissants, feignant une petite toux gênée. Leurs voisins de rangée demeuraient ignorant de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, où peut être faisaient-ils juste semblant.

Le marin passait ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les aplatir. Le reporter, lui, fixait son ami, une ride entre les sourcils, les poings fermés, les lèvres tremblantes, hésitant à parler, obnubilé par une sombre pensée qui ne pouvait quitter son esprit et qui voulait à tout prix franchir ses lèvres malgré l'interdit.

« Alors comme ça... » Il hésitait. «Vous embrassez vos amis, vous ?... » Finissait-il par dire. Haddock se figeait, avant de se tourner lentement vers son ami, comme s'il n'avait pas bien compris. Tintin réitéra, d'un ton plus assuré cette fois.

« Vous embrassez vos _amis_, vous ? » Ses lèvres étaient pincées.

Un goutte de sueur dégoulinait sur la joue du marin, il détournait son regard et demandait d'une voix tremblante. « Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, mon garçon ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes ? Des amis ? » Avait-il répondu au tac au tac, la voix froide.

« Non ! » S'était empressé de répondre le brun. « Enfin, si ! Enfin… Mais pourquoi diable me demandez vous ça ? » L'assenait-il sur un ton plus sévère qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Le jeune homme ne sut que répondre, le regard baissé, les doigts entrelacés, bien que son visage pouvait paraître impassible aux yeux d'autrui, Haddock, lui, semblait y déceler un certain désespoir. Il grommelait dans sa barbe.

« Mille milliard de-… Bon sang, Tintin, venez avec moi ! » Il le saisit par le bras pour le tirer hors des sièges.

Sur scène, Tchang et le Professeur étaient éclairés par les projecteurs, contrairement à la salle qui était plongée dans le noir. Malgré la pénombre, l'asiatique pouvait suivre du regard les deux silhouettes au fond de la salle qui quittaient précipitamment leur siège pour s'engouffrer par la porte.

.

* * *

.

Une fois seuls dans l'intimité des toilettes pour homme, le marin relâchait enfin Tintin pour passer sa main dans sa barbe, essoufflé. Le roux fit glisser ses doigts sur son poignet où l'emprise du marin était encore visible et douloureuse. Le barbu se retournait vers lui, frustré.

« Mais enfin Tintin, à quoi vous jouez ?

-Je vous ai entendu Capitaine, au château, lorsque vous discutiez avec Tchang. » avouait-il.

Le barbu se figeait, il voyait très bien à quel moment le reporter faisait référence. Bien qu'il eût voulu répondre calmement en homme mature, pour une fois, ce fût la frustration qui parlait à sa place.

« Mais- Mille tonnerres ! Que voulez vous que je réponde d'autre qu'amis ? Bon sang moussaillon, je-… Je ne suis qu'un vieux loup de mer, vous le savez, je ne peux décemment pas en attendre trop de vous. » Sa voix se coupait comme dans un regret. Tintin écoutait silencieusement, le regard fixé au sol. « Je suis déjà comblé par le simple fait d'être à vos côtés… Du moins c'est ce que j'essaye de me convaincre je, j'étais… jaloux » Il crachait ce dernier mot avec honte, les épaules baissées, comme un enfant qui avoue une bêtise.

« Ah ? » Tintin relevait soudain la tête, le regard pétillant il retrouvait toute son attention.

« Oui je… J'étais tout bêtement jaloux de Tchang, mon cœur se serre quand je vous vois ensemble. Je ne sais pas, vous… Vous tenez tellement à lui, moussaillon je, j'avais un peu peur qu'il prenne ma place...

-Oh Capitaine… » Le roux s'attendrit, à nouveau joyeux il s'avançait vers Archibald pour poser affectueusement sa main sur son bras.

« Il ne pourra jamais vous remplacer. » Il fit glisser ses doigts pour le rassurer. « Vous le savez bien. » Il plongeait ses yeux bleus dans ceux du marin qui saisit sa main.

« Je-Je sais, moussaillon. » soufflait-il avant de se détourner. « Je me sens idiot de m'être sentit jaloux. » Il inspirait. « Vous avez le droit de passer du temps avec Tchang, vous savez. Et si… si vous préférez rester avec lui, ça ne me dérange pas. » annonçait-il à contre-cœur.

« Pardon ?

-Je peux comprendre, vous savez, il est jeune, mignon, pétillant… Je ne veux surtout pas être un fardeau pour vous vous savez alors… Ne vous gênez pas, si vous voulez…

-Si je veux passer tout mon temps avec lui c'est ça ? » réponse cinglante. Tintin le démontait du regard, le visage froid, à nouveau impassible. Haddock ne s'attendait pas à cette colère, et bien que sa poitrine écrasait son cœur sous les remords, il ne pût se décider à changer de discours. « Et bien… Oui.

\- Et donc je peux aussi passer la nuit d'hôtel avec lui, ça ne vous dérange pas ? » Le reporter croisait les bras sur son torse, sévère, il scrutait Haddock. Celui ci détournait le regard, cette question se posant comme un ultimatum. Les sourcils froncés, il se mordait les lèvres « ...Non. » finissait-il par abattre. « Non, quoi ?

-Non… Ça ne me dérange pas.

-Je rêve... » soufflait Tintin entre ses dents. « Très bien ! » Il se reprenait. « Parfait, je vais donc aller passer la nuit avec lui, _je ne me gêne pas_, comme vous dites. »

Et alors qu'il se tournait sur ses talons pour quitter la pièce, les remords et la jalousie prirent soudain le dessus sur le marin qui attrapait Tintin par le poignet, le plaquant contre le mur sous lui. Ses bras l'encerclaient, l'expression du marin était indescriptible, cachée sous la mèche de cheveux, mais elle trahissait un certain désespoir.

« Moussaillon… Je-» Le marin n'eût pas le temps finir sa phrase que la porte s'entrouvrait.

Le roux repoussait le brun du revers de la main alors que Tchang apparaissait dans la pièce. « Tout va bien ? » s'enquit-il. « Oui, tout va bien. Partons. » C'est Tintin qui lui avait répondu.

Il avait saisit le chinois par le bras pour le tirer dehors, seul le jeune brun avait lancé un regard inquiet au marin avant de sortir.

Cette fois ci, il semblerait bien que Haddock se soit attiré les foudres du reporter.


	4. Quiproquo

**Chapitre IV : Quiproquo**

L'hôtel est luxueux, tous frais payés par la communauté des scientifiques qui les avait conviés. Le hall à dominance jaune était magnifié par les lustres en cristal. Parmi le brouhaha ambiant, des clés résonnaient sur le comptoir en bois. « Chambre 201 et 202 » la vieille dame de l'accueil leur indiquait froidement.

C'est le pas lourd que le barbu suivait ses trois amis dans l'ascenseur. Le retour avait été plutôt tendu dans le taxi noir qui remontait l'avenue Foch. Tintin était resté collé à Tchang et n'avait pas daigné adresser la parole à son coéquipier.

Le marin se maudissait : n'aurait-il donc pas pu se taire pour une fois ? Non, il fallait toujours qu'il cherche les embrouilles. Il avait toujours eût la langue bien pendue et ça lui avait valut des ennuis plus d'une fois. Qu'il provoque des bandits sanguinaires ou qu'on le menace d'un fusil passait encore, mais que Tintin ne lui adresse plus la parole ? Ah, non, tout mais pas ça.

Le groupe d'amis s'arrêtait au deuxième étage. Le couloir était étroit et les portes en bois blanc des chambres 201 et 202 se faisaient face. C'est Tintin qui tenait les deux trousseaux de clés. Il s'apprêtait à en donner un au chinois mais à cette vision, Haddock se remémorait soudain de leur conversation dans les toilettes et la pensée de Tchang et Tintin ensemble le clouait sous la torpeur bien plus qu'il ne l'eût imaginé. C'est sans réfléchir qu'il arrachait un des trousseaux de la main du reporter.

« Je... » Flûte, il avait prit la clé sans réfléchir à son plan d'attaque. Le fou et le roi le dévisageaient, exigeant des explications. Son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime alors qu'il réfléchissait à son prochain coup. Vite, il devait répondre vite, mais attention à ne pas dire n'importe quoi. « Je…. Je vais prendre la chambre avec Tchang !

-Quoi ?

-Pardon ? » Les deux jeunes garçons le toisaient d'incompréhension.

Il y a en effet des raisons d'être surpris, mais il faut comprendre le mode de pensées du vieil homme. Laisser la chambre à Tchang et Tintin ? Hors de question, évidemment. Alors réserver la chambre pour Haddock et Tintin ? Bon dieu, oui, c'est ce qu'il aurait préféré mais, de une, il ne savait pas si Tintin aurait vraiment aimé se retrouver coincé avec lui, et de deux, l'adolescent suspectait déjà quelque chose. Pour Haddock, protéger la réputation du reporter était primordiale, et partager une chambre était malheureusement plus que suspect. En conclusion, le duo Haddock et Tchang était un repli stratégique qui évitait une catastrophe et les suspicions.

« Oui, c'est décidé. » Il jetait un coup d'œil au numéro de ses clés. « Chambre...201 ! Très bien ! Tenez mon garçon, prenez votre valise et allons nous installer ! » Il jetait ses bagages aux bras du jeune brun et le poussait par l'épaule pour rentrer dans la chambre hâtivement, tenant la porte ouverte de l'autre main.

Mais le marin s'arrêta net, le roux l'ayant attrapé par l'épaule. « Capitaine. » Sa voix glaciale le congelait sur place. C'est tel un mécanisme rouillé que le barbu se retournait pour jeter un coup d'œil inquiet à son ami. Le reporter affichait un sourire crispé. «Vous auriez un instant ? » Le brun déglutit et se contentait de hocher la tête. Tchang fit signe qu'il rentrait dans la chambre, laissant ces deux là s'expliquer, pendant que le cher professeur Tournesol leur annonçait qu'il allait profiter du restaurant de l'hôtel.

.

* * *

.

Tintin affichait un sourire courtois devant les autres clients qui passaient par hasard dans le couloir, mais une fois qu'ils furent partis, il tirait l'homme vers lui pour le sermonner, la voix basse afin que personne ne puisse les entendre.

« Vous voulez bien m'expliquer à quoi vous jouez ? » Ce n'est pas parce qu'il murmurait que son ton ne trahissait pas sa colère. Il relâchait son ami, croisant ses bras sur le torse pour canaliser son énervement. Le marin soupirait.

« Désolé moussaillon, j'ai été ridicule... » Se repentir était déjà un bon début aux yeux de Tintin, mais qui sait à quoi pensait notre bon vieux Haddock alors qu'il répondait, encore, totalement à côté de la plaque. « C'est bon, vous pouvez avoir la chambre avec Tchang. »

-Pardon ? » Le roux cru s'étouffer, mais le marin s'enfonçait encore plus. « C'est bien ça, le problème ? Vous vouliez la chambre avec lui.

-Mais non je…

-Il vous aime, vous savez et je… Je peux comprendre. Allez donc le rejoindre. Si c'est ce que vous voulez, je...je suis... » Il déglutit, fermant les yeux pour contenir ses pensées, se forçant à finir sa phrase. « Je suis heureux pour vous.»

Le roux ne put se retenir de cogner le mur du poing. « Mais non ! C'est ça le problème, Capitaine ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous… » il se tût subitement, ne pouvant que mordre ses lèvres, contenant difficilement sa frustration.

« Pourquoi vous... » la gorge nouée, sa deuxième tentative se solda elle aussi par un échec. Il passait hâtivement sa main dans ses cheveux comme pour retrouver son calme. C'est dans un grognement qu'il reprenait la parole.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. » Il laissait tomber ses mains sur ses cuisses avec un claquement d'ironie. « Vous savez qu'il est amoureux de moi et vous me laissez quand même y aller ? » Sa voix n'était pas aussi assuré qu'il l'aurait voulu. « Très bien. Parfait. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, sans un bruit, sans un regard, le reporter contournait son ami pour s'éloigner.  
« Tintin… ? » Seul le claquement de la porte de la chambre lui répondait lorsque Tintin s'engouffrait dedans, le laissant seul au milieu du couloir.

Le jeune chinois les attendait, nerveux, assit sur le lit, fixant la porte d'entrée. Il bondit sur ses pieds lorsque la poignée se mit à tourner. Il s'approchait du marin qui entrait dans la pièce. Ses épaules étaient affaissées, son regard vitreux, c'est machinalement qu'il refermait la porte sans la verrouiller, laissant tomber son poids dessus. Il se penchait pour regarder à travers le judas optique qui déformait la silhouette des passants, mais pas de roux en visuel. Il s'adossait à la porte, l'air déconfit.

.

* * *

.

L'adolescent se tenait devant lui et le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs. Les mains jointes, ses doigts pianotaient nerveusement l'un sur l'autre, il eût voulu dire quelque chose mais le barbu ne lui en laissait pas l'occasion. Il le contournait somnambuliquement, le regard scotché au sol qui grinçait sous son poids. Il se dirigeait vers le lit dont le matelas s'enfonçait lorsqu'il s'assit au bord. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains avec un long soupir.

« Capitaine… ? » On interrompait le cour de ses pensées. « Tout va bien ? » Le brun relevait la tête pour voir le jeune garçon planté en face de lui, l'air soucieux.

Il observait Tchang l'espace d'un instant, son visage fin à la mâchoire définie lui donnait finalement un côté plus adulte. Devant ce visage innocent, le barbu sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se fit violence pour se rien laisser paraître. Et dire que le marin lui en voulait au début, au fond de lui, il blâmait l'asiatique pour la tension entre lui et Tintin, mais il était désormais plus que conscient qu'il avait tout gâcher lui même.

« Non. » Finissait-il par répondre. Tchang se rapprochait de lui avec une expression de peine. « Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?

-Oh, non. C'est gentil… merci. Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi, haha. » Le marin le tapotait amicalement, essayant de prouver sa bonne humeur. « C'est juste que...je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout fichu en l'air, encore une fois. Je ne suis qu'un vieil homme tu sais et lui… Il est si resplendissant, je… » Il baissait la tête, hésitait un instant, essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans le cours de ses pensées.

« Je n'ai rien à faire ici, je ne mérite pas d'être à ses côtés, je le sais mais je… Je voulais juste rester avec lui, ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus longtemps, le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut ! Mais regarde moi. Je ne suis qu'une vieille épave qui ne peut plus naviguer. Je ne peux rien lui apporter, si ce n'est des ennuis, je…. Je devrais juste…. » Sa voix se coupait dans un sanglot qu'il avait du mal à contenir. Il cachait à nouveau son chagrin entre ses mains, se pinçant les lèvres de manière difforme.

Une petite main qui se voulait salvatrice vint le loger sur son épaule. Au même moment, quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Le marin relevait la tête en direction de l'entrée mais la main sur son épaule le maintint assit. « Attendez. » lui ordonnait Tchang.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire... » Sa voix était fébrile, Tchang le dévisageait de ses grands yeux noirs qui semblaient soudain s'animer. « Capitaine… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a bien pu se passer mais… Ne vous sous-estimez pas ainsi. Vous dites être un vieil homme et n'apporter que des ennuis mais ce n'est pas vrai. Loin de là. » Son petit accent mielleux faisait couler ses paroles réconfortantes telles un lait sucré. On toquait à nouveau à la porte, mais aucun des deux n'y prêtaient attention, l'adolescent reprenait son discours en refermant son emprise sur son épaule.

« Vous êtes un homme exceptionnel n'en doutez pas. Vous savez... J'ai été très touché quand vous avez fait face au froid et au yéti pour moi. Encore aujourd'hui je me rends compte de la chance que j'ai de vous avoir vous et Tintin. Je vous aime tous les deux vous savez, mais...juste... de manière différente disons. » Le fard lui montait aux joues.

Le marin sourit, oui, ça, il l'avait compris. Le garçon n'avait pas été des plus discrets il faut dire. Malgré tout, le simple fait qu'il le considère comme un ami lui réchauffait déjà le cœur. Il sourit à son ami qui le lui rendit affectueusement.

« Oui Capitaine, je… Je dois vous avouer que je... Je crois que je vous aime, plus qu'en simple ami. » Sur ces mots, ses mains vinrent se poser sur les joues du marin pour encercler son visage, et c'est sans un bruit que Tchang s'inclinait vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Après de longues secondes, l'adolescent se redressait lentement, les joues rougies, et faisait face au visage figé du marin confus. C'est au bruit du plancher qui grince que Haddock réagit enfin, il tournait lentement la tête et aperçu, dans l'encadrure de la porte, son ami roux qui venait d'assister à toute la scène. Il avait encore la main sur la poignée, sa bouche était entrouverte sous la stupeur et ses yeux écarquillés reflétaient une certaine détresse.

Cette vision foudroya le marin qui retrouvait ses esprits et fut pris de panique. Il eût voulu se relever mais Tintin rappliquait déjà en trombe, il avait pût maîtriser l'expression de son visage qui paraissait à nouveau impassible et s'immisçait entre eux deux.

« Ah, désolé Tchang, je te l'emprunte un moment, j'ai deux mots à dire au Capitaine. » Tintin arborait même un sourire à Tchang par courtoisie, mais c'est le visage sévère qu'il se retournait vers le barbu. « Venez, Capitaine. » Sans attendre sa réponse, il saisit son poignet, Haddock étouffait un cri de douleur. Qui eût cru qu'une main si petite pouvait avoir une poigne si puissante?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'il se faisait entraîner par le jeune homme qui le tirait hors de la chambre sans se retourner. La porte claquait derrière eux. « Tintin…. Tintin ! Que… ! » Le roux était sourd aux complaintes de sa victime, trop occupé à chercher les clés dans sa poche d'une seule main. Quelques jurons sifflaient malgré eux jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse enfin à ouvrir la porte pour rentrer hâtivement dans la chambre.

« Mais moussaillon, qu'est ce que- hmpff » Le marin étouffait un cri de surprise alors qu'il se retrouvait cloué au mur, acculé par Tintin qui l'embrassait violemment, l'obligeant à se taire.

« Que... » soufflait-il entre deux respirations. Le reporter l'harponnait par le col, s'élevant sur la pointe des pieds pour se presser contre lui, ses lèvres prenant possession des siennes avec jalousie. « Attendez... » Le marin tentait de se défendre mais son esprit était confus. Bon dieu, Tintin ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme ça.

Le roux suçait ses lèvres l'une après l'autre avec ardeur, les poinçonnant parfois du bout de dents. _Aïe ! Ce petit diable, il m'a mordu !_ Les pensées du marin affluaient dans son cerveau, sans réussir à faire le tri, enivré par le plaisir des lèvres du roux contre les siennes. C'est non sans mal qu'il réussit à retrouver un peu de clarté dans son esprit et qu'il écartait le roux brutalement, lui empoignant les épaules pour le pousser à bout de bras.

« Que…

-Moussaillon ! » À bout de souffle, le brun coupait la parole à son ami, mais il lui fallut quelques instants pour réussir à formuler une phrase. «Je… Je comprends… Vous êtes énervé par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Tchang mais… Calmez vous, bon sang. Je-Je peux tout vous expliquer. »

Tintin haussait les sourcils dans un soupir ironique. Il essuyait ses lèvres du bout de sa manche et balayait l'emprise du brun du revers de la main pour lui tourner le dos. Il se dirigeait vers la fenêtre après avoir dépassé le lit. Ses doigts suivaient silencieusement le rebord des carreaux, il prenait le temps de réfléchir, c'est donc l'air serein qu'il se retournait enfin vers le marin.

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Capitaine » Son calme cachait difficilement l'amertume dans ses propos. « J'ai bien compris, je crois. » crachait-il d'un ton sec.

Il dévisageait l'homme devant lui de ses grand yeux humides injectés d'une peine immense et d'une colère indescriptible. Il reprit sur un ton plus calme et plus lent qui sonnait lourd en sens. « Après tout, il n'y a rien à dire. On est ''_amis_'' n'est-ce pas ?

-Moussaillon... Vous savez que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. » Le marin voulait convaincre son ami et s'approcha timidement les bras tendus vers lui. Mais le roux le repoussait violemment, faisant s'abattre ses petits poings fermés sur son torse.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez voulu dire alors ?! » la colère de Tintin faisait écho contre les murs, la voix si aiguë qu'elle semblait se briser en mille éclats de chagrin.

Le vieil homme reculait d'un pas, désarçonné. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sortir de ses gonds. Les poings serrés, les cheveux en pagaille, les yeux humides et la respiration lourde, tout chez lui traduisait son désespoir, et c'était nouveau pour Tintin.

Oh, oui, le roux avait déjà haussé la voix sur son meilleur ami, notamment quand il avait dû le réprimander pour être sorti d'une fusée en marche, mais jamais, jamais, le marin ne l'avait vu si misérable.

Son éclat de rage avait plongé la pièce dans un silence pesant. Mon dieu, ce que le marin aurait voulu trouver les mots justes pour le réconforter, comme il aurait voulu être honnête avec lui, démentir, lui ouvrir son cœur. Lui avouer qu'il était jaloux de Tchang, mais qu'il avait peur d'entacher la carrière du roux, et surtout, qu'il était fou amoureux, qu'il ne vivait que pour lui, qu'il était sa moitié, son âme sœur, mais que jamais aucun mot ne serait assez fort pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Malheureusement, ce fut Tintin qui repris la parole le premier sur un ton ironique.

« Tant que c'est un garçon plus jeune que vous ça vous convient, c'est ça? » assenait-il. Le marin s'étranglait à cette insinuation. « Que !... Mais non ! Je-

-Vous vous êtes lassé de moi, vous passez au suivant? » Le ton sévère du roux s'effondrait à la fin de sa phrase. Bien qu'il eût voulu faire le fier, ces mots étaient trop cruels pour lui même. Mais ils suffirent pour blesser le marin: Haddock agrippait son poignet avec force dans un excès de colère pour le forcer à écouter.

« Mille sabords, moussaillon ! Vous vous entendez parler ?! » Tintin n'écoutait pas, la main sur son poignet dégageait une chaleur qui remontait le long de son bras. Et peut être était-ce la douleur de son poignet, ou la voix intimidante du marin, ou peut être parce qu'ils s'expliquaient enfin, mais Tintin ne sût réprimer ses émotions plus longtemps et ses sentiments trépassèrent ses lèvres sans qu'il en eût conscience.

« C'est que- » Sa voix se coupait dans un sanglot.

« C'est que, moi, je ne peux pas sincèrement vous encourager à aller voir Tchang. » Sa voix était lourde, trop concentré à retenir ses larmes. « Si vous sortiez avec quelqu'un d'autre, je- Je ne pourrais pas être sincèrement heureux pour vous. » Il reniflait disgracieusement. Il gardait les yeux baissés, sentant qu'il pourrait perdre tout son courage s'il croisait le regard du brun maintenant.

« Je sais que ça fait de moi un mauvais... _ami_. Et je- je sais que je ne suis qu'un gringalet qui ne vous attire qu'un tas d'ennuis, et c'est normal que vous vous soyez lassé de moi mais je... » Le brun l'écoutait jusqu'alors silencieusement, mais il eût le besoin urgent de contredire ce jeune garçon qui se dénigrait ainsi.

Cependant, il n'eût le temps de dire traître mot que Tintin avait anticipé sa réaction et avait levé une main silencieuse pour lui demander de le laisser finir, sans jamais le regarder, cherchant encore ses mots.

« Je vais m'améliorer, je vous le promet alors ne... Ne me rejetez pas, Capitaine. Je vous en prie. » Sa voix saccadée se faisait toute petite, le garçon avait du mal à empêcher ses sanglots d'interrompre sa déclaration. Il expirait, longuement, au point de faire frissonner son cœur. « Je vous aime, Capitaine. Je vous aime tellement, je... »

Ses lèvres jusqu'alors plus honnêtes qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été furent subitement scellées sous celles du Capitaine qui répondait à ses sentiments non pas par des mots mais par des actes.

Dans la violence de cette soudaine embrassade, Tintin basculait en arrière et se retrouvait dos au mur, coincé sous le torse du brun qui se pressait contre lui. Il dût se rattraper aux rebords de la fenêtre pour éviter de chavirer. Le marin glissait ses mains derrière sa nuque pour caler ses pouces sur sa mâchoire, juste sous l'oreille. Le roux arquait la tête en arrière à ce contact et écarta ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit le brun faire de même. L'interprétant comme une autorisation, le marin se se permit donc de prendre possession de sa lèvre inférieure pour la sucer, la mordiller, la marquant de ses canines et la caressant du bout de la langue.

Tintin passait ses bras autour des épaules du marin pour contrôler le frisson qui lui parcourait le dos et se tendait instinctivement sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant à son tour à grignoter les lèvres qui dansaient sur les siennes.

« Je vous aime. » Soufflait-il à nouveau entre deux respirations. Leur lèvres se pressèrent l'une à l'autre plus fermement alors, mais il était difficile de s'embrasser alors que le marin souriait de toutes ses dents.

Ses épaules tressautaient dans un petit rire nerveux qui avait des allures de sanglots alors que les larmes salées perlaient sur le visage du brun, donnant à leur baiser le goût de la mer.

Tintin souriait contre les dents du Capitaine et ses mains voyagèrent de ses épaules jusqu'à son torse pour se glisser sous sa veste noir. Elles longèrent ses bras musclés pour encourager le tissu à tomber au sol.

La moquette couleur de lis de la chambre d'hôtel fût vite maculée par une succession d'habits qui menait jusqu'au lit.

Allongés ensemble, le seul attirail qui avait résisté à cette purge était leur simple sous-vêtement qui protégeait ce qui leur restait d'intimité.


	5. Leur bonheur

**Chapitre cinq : Leur bonheur**

Haddock s'arrêta un instant pour regarder le garçon bloqué sous lui. Ah, il eût le souffle coupé à la vue de cette peau d'une blancheur immaculée qui se fondait dans les draps nacrés, seules ses joues pourpres jurait dans ce tableau.

Le marin fit lentement glisser son regard sur sa peau. Le roux bombait le torse d'une respiration rapide, ses tétons rosées étaient tendus vers le ciel comme pour réclamer de l'attention.

Le roux frissonnait alors qu'on l'observait, comme s'il pouvait sentir la caresse de son regard. Son slip noir, échancré sur ses cuisses, était visiblement trop serré pour lui. Il palpitait sous le tissu, et l'en débarrasser lui aurait accordé la liberté à laquelle il aspirait.

Haddock laissait courir sa main sur ce ventre pâle et passait son index sous son slip, le faisant glisser sur l'élastique. Le dos du jeune s'arqua à ce contact, réprimant un soupir de frustration.

Cependant, le contact disparu aussitôt. Comme évaporé, il ne restait sur sa peau plus que le fantôme d'une sensation. Tintin se redressait sur ses coudes, subitement inquiet. L'homme au dessus de lui s'était renfermé dans un air impénétrable, les pupilles frémissantes d'un doute infernal.

Archibald Haddock se demandait soudain : avait-il vraiment le droit ? Lui qui n'était qu'un vieux loup de mer, pouvait-il vraiment se délecter de cette peau aussi douce que de la soie ? Qui était-il pour profiter ainsi de tout le bonheur du monde ? Le bonheur, cette idée folle qui l'avait fui tout au long de sa vie. Ainsi, quand il venait toquer à sa porte, le marin méfiant avait toujours eût cette fâcheuse manie de la fermer à double tour.

Mais maintenant qu'il était là, sous lui, l'accueillant à bras ouverts, son cœur s'affolait. Il aimait cet homme plus que tout au monde, plus que ses bouteilles de whisky, plus que sa propre vie. Ne faire plus qu'un avec lui c'était comme un rêve inavouable, inaccessible, mais visiblement sur le point de se réaliser. Mais, et Tintin, dans tout ça ? Oh, Tintin, si jeune, si beau, si pur.

Le marin fût transi d'une triste honte à rêver de souiller ainsi son jeune acolyte. Il fût soudain sorti de sa torpeur alors qu'une douce main glissait sur la joue. « Tout va bien, Capitaine ? »

Le marin enveloppait sa main et fermait les yeux. Ah, que cette main était chaude et bienveillante. Il la portait à ses lèvres et déposait un léger baiser sur sa paume. « Je suis désolé, moussaillon. C'est juste que... » Il inspirait, laissant retomber ses épaules. « C'est juste que... Je ne peux pas me décider à vous souiller ainsi, mon garçon, je... Je ne veux pas gâcher ce qu'on a. » avouait-il d'une petite voix. Ses cils tremblaient, n'osant affronter le regard de son amant, la couardise lui prenant au cœur.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Le roux haussait un sourcil narquois en soupirant. « Allons, qui a parlé de me souiller ? » argumentait-il au tac au tac.

« D'ailleurs, vous savez quoi ? » Il tirait soudain le marin par le bras pour le faire pivoter, le faisant retomber dans le lit. Tintin profitait de l'élan pour se redresser et passa sa jambe sur ses cuisses, se retrouvant à cheval au dessus de lui. « À partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui prend les rennes. »

« Que- ? » Une ride de confusion se formait sur le front du marin. Cependant, il comprit vite ce que Tintin voulait dire alors qu'il s'était penché pour l'embrasser.

Il attribuait une attention toute particulière à sa lèvre inférieure, comme le marin l'avait fait plus tôt, il la suçait et grignotait aussi bien, voir mieux qu'il ne l'avait appris.

Et alors que ses lèvres s'agitaient, ses cuisses se mirent à onduler en rythme contre son bas-ventre. Ses mains froides étaient posées sur son torse, l'une d'elle se promenait sur ses pectoraux du bout des doigts pour finalement prendre son envol. Sans rompre leur baiser, Tintin saisit le tiroir de la table de chevet de la main droite afin de l'ouvrir pour chercher à tâtons ce qui l'intéressait. « Ah ! » soufflait-il lorsqu'il eût réussit à empoigner un objet long et fin. Il mit un terme à leur baiser pour se redresser enfin.

« Laissez moi faire. » ordonnait presque le jeune garçon qui mordillait machinalement ses lèvres d'une manière érotique.

« Oh. » fut la seule réponse que le Capitaine réussit à souffler alors que son regard se posait sur le corps presque nu du reporter qui tenait dans sa main une bouteille d'un rose affriolant : du lubrifiant.

.

* * *

.

Contrairement à ce que nous vendent les romans à l'eau de rose, le réveil après leur première nuit d'amour fût loin d'être parfaite. Les rayons bien trop éblouissants pour un soleil de six heures cognèrent contre les paupières d'Archibald, ses oreilles furent emplies du tapage matinal des pigeons de Paris, et son bras commençait à être sérieusement engourdi, coincé sous la tête de son amant.

Et pourtant, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, il vit les choses plus claires qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été. Un sourire égayait son visage accompagné de cette chaleur faisant gonfler son cœur. Il expirait, le fond de sa gorge le chatouillait. Alors c'était ça, ''_respirer le bonheur_'' ?

Il tournait la tête pour regarder son amoureux allongé à ses côtés. Nu, seulement couvert d'un drap nacré, Tintin lui tournait le dos. Haddock pouvait admirer cette nuque si blanche à la racine de ses cheveux roux, il fit glisser ses doigts sur ses omoplates et se redressait lentement, faisant attention à ne pas bouger son bras. Il eût voulu profiter de son profil endormi, mais il constatait que le reporter avait déjà les yeux ouverts.

« Oh, bonjour moussaillon. » murmurait-il d'une voix rauque, posant un léger baiser contre son lobe d'oreille.

« Bonjour Capitaine. » Son ton était assez cassant pour trancher l'air. Visiblement, lui, respirait autre chose que le bonheur.

Le marin se redressait instantanément sur un bras pour l'étudier. « Tintin... Tout va bien ?

-Oh, oui, tout va à merveille. » Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre, et étrangement elle ne réussissait guère à convaincre le brun.

Soudain, il cru comprendre et un éclair de doutes lui fendit le cœur. « … Je le savais, vous et moi, hier on... On n'aurait pas dû... Je, je suis désolé moussaillon, je...

-Oh, non, non, Capitaine. Pas du tout. » Le roux se retournait vivement pour lui faire face. Les sourcils arqués par l'inquiétude, il prit le visage du marin entre ses mains. « Au contraire, je... J'ai beaucoup aimé mais...

-Mais quoi, mon garçon ? » Le marin agrippait fermement la main posée sur sa joue. Ah, qu'avait-il bien pu faire de travers ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il gâche toujours tout, alors que sa relation avec lui était la dernière chose qu'il voulait saboter.

« Mais... Mais vous- » Il fit une pause l'espace d'un instant, cherchant ses mots. « Vous devez être déçu... » terminait-il. La voix du jeune homme se fit toute petite, les tête baissée, il haussait les épaules comme un enfant.

« ...Pardon ? » Le barbu se bloquait un instant, penchant sa tête en avant comme s'il avait mal entendu. Car très clairement, si c'est ''_déçu_'' qui qualifiait le mieux ce que ressentait le marin actuellement, ce terme prenait soudain une dimension bien agréable et complaisante. « Déçu ? Moi ? Pourquoi ?

-C'est que... » Il s'interrompit, mordillant sa lèvre, indécis. « Je ne suis pas... ''_pur_'' et... ''_innocent_'' comme vous sembliez le croire. » Crachait-il, enfin, difficilement. « Et je, je sais que vous... Je ne sais pas, vous aviez l'air de m'idéaliser et je... j'ai juste, peur, de vous avoir déçu ?

-Oh, mon garçon. » La voix tendre du marin fit résonnait tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui, son cœur était submergé d'un doux nectar sucré.

« Mon dieu, Tintin, je ne serais jamais déçu. Pas par vous. Vous m'entendez ? » Il déposait un léger baiser sur ses lèvres pour le réconforter. « Mais je dois admettre que je suis un peu... surpris ? J'avoue que je ne vous imaginait pas ce côté... » Il rougit soudain, se rappelant la nuit dernière. « ...Disons, épanoui ? »

Un sourcil dubitatif se haussait sur le front du roux. « Sérieusement ? » Il sourit, agitant sa main en l'air. « Vous n'en aviez aucune idée ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais dis que j'étais étrangement tactile ?

-Que... ! Si, si, bien sûr. » les joues cramoisies, le marin tentait de garder sa dignité. « Ce-C'est juste que... Je sais pas, je me suis dis que vous ne saviez pas ce que vous faisiez. » Le roux lui lançait un regard perplexe l'air de dire ''_vous plaisantez ?_'' ce qui ne fit que le perturber encore plus. « Ou-Ou bien, que... Que je prenais mes rêves pour des réalités...

-Oh. » Le visage du reporter s'adoucit. Malgré sa grosse barbe, l'homme en face de lui paraissait sans détresse à rougir ainsi. Et cette vue était tellement délicieuse que le roux s'en délecta en posant légèrement ses lèvres sur la commissure de celles du marin.

« Mes rêves, c'est vous, Capitaine. » Il l'embrassait tendrement, enlaçant leur bouche avec avidité. Au dessus du marin, il le poussait à se rallonger pour s'appuyer sur son torse. Il se mit soudain à rire contre ses dents et redressait légèrement sa tête. « Quand j'y pense, au final, c'est peut être vous le plus ingénu de nous deux.

-Que !... » Le marin s'étranglait à ces mots, mais le sourire charmeur du roux ne lui laissait pas l'occasion d'être vexé bien longtemps. Il soupirait, vaincu, et laissait sa main parcourir la nuque du roux pour se glisser dans ses cheveux, l'attirant à nouveau vers lui pour échanger un baiser.

Leur lèvres étaient scellées l'une contre l'autre, entrelacées, s'agitant en rythme et leur souffle se mélangeaient sensuellement, impossible de douter du bonheur qu'ils respiraient maintenant. Puis, il réalisait soudain, et le marin tendit ses bras pour éloigner Tintin, laissant une sensation de vide sur ses lèvres, mais son cœur, lui, débordait de sentiments qu'il n'avait de toute sa vie jamais exprimé de ses mots.

« Moussaillon, je... » l'hésitation se trahissait dans sa voix, la peur de l'inconnu, ou la peur du bonheur, avait gardé ses lèvres scellées jusqu'à maintenant, mais il était grand temps que ça change.

« Que... Que vous soyez aventurier ou paresseux, raisonnable ou têtu, ingénu ou bien...un peu... expérimenté... ? » soufflait-il sans grande conviction. Il se reprit vite à la vue du roux qui haussait un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Oui, bon, d'accord, ou bien complètement libidineux. » s'empressait-il de corriger. Tintin soufflait un petit rire ironique. Ah ! Complètement libidineux? C'était peut être un peu exagéré, tout de même.

« Bref, le fait est que... » Le marin reprit, sur un ton plus solennel. « Le fait est que... Toutes ces facettes de vous, je... Je les embrasse, toutes, car elles vous définissent, et... Ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que.. » Mille sabords, pourquoi c'était si difficile à expliquer ? Alors que tout était si claire dans sa tête, pourquoi rien ne sonnait pareil lorsque ses sentiments trépassaient ses lèvres ?

« Oui ? » Le roux le fixait soudain l'air émerveillé, des étoiles d'espoir dans les yeux, comme semblant comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Le barbu grattait nerveusement sa joue du bout d'un doigt, prenant une dernière inspiration avant d'ouvrir son cœur une bonne fois pour toute.

« Je vous aime, Tintin, je... Je vous aime, comme vous êtes. Vous êtes tout pour moi, et... » Les mots commençaient à se déformer alors que ses lèvres tremblaient d'émotion.

Une larme se mit à couler sur sa joue, bien qu'il ne pleurait pas. Les yeux bleu ciel du reporter au dessus de lui étaient ombragés par la pluie et ses longs cils grelottants ne pouvaient retenir les grosses gouttes qui s'abattaient sur sa barbe noir ébène.

Haddock le dévisageait sans dire un mot et s'osait à frôler sa joue du bout des doigts. Il se redressait légèrement, s'arrêtait à quelques centimètres de son visage, jusqu'à sentir sa respiration. Puis, il déposait délicatement ses lèvres sur la paupière gauche du roux, puis sur celle de droite, avec une attention particulière, comme si ces larmes étaient trop précieuses pour être gâchées.

Il s'éloignait à nouveau de quelques centimètres pour regarder son amant droit dans les yeux, un seul regard pouvait combler tout ce que les mots taisaient. Ils s'échangèrent un léger sourire avant de plonger à nouveau dans un baiser avide à la recherche l'un de l'autre.

Haddock se laissait tomber à nouveau dans le lit, entraînant son amoureux avec lui après avoir passé ses mains autour de ses épaules. Le roux paraissait bien frêle ainsi calé dans ses bras, mais le marin ne se laisserait plus avoir, car au fond, c'était peut être Tintin le plus mature d'eux deux.

Il entrouvrait ses lèvres un peu plus et laissait la langue du garçon caresser la sienne. Tintin se pressait un peu plus pour embrasser le marin, curieux mais impétueux. Il s'éloignait cependant, de quelques centimètres seulement, leur lèvres se frôlaient à peine, et se mit à glousser timidement.

« Capitaine, votre barbe me pique.

-Mille sabord ! Désolé moussaillon, je vais la raser. » s'excusait-il, commençant déjà à paniquer, mais le roux le rassurait bien vite d'un doux baiser.

« Oh, non, vous n'avez pas intérêt. »

Avec un sourire charmeur, Tintin plongeait à nouveau sur lui pour prendre possession de sa bouche, l'embrassant sans ménagement, l'explorant comme s'il s'agissait là de la plus grande aventure de sa vie.

Et de tous les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés, c'était peut être celui là le plus éloquent, le plus émouvant. Ce simple contact de leurs lèvres chaudes s'entrelaçant avec passion leur soulevait le cœur d'un sentiment indescriptible et rien n'y personne ne pouvait leur faire douter de leur amour ou de la viabilité de leur union.

.

* * *

.

« Encore une fois, merci pour tout! »

Le jeune chinois témoignait sa gratitude avec émotion alors que son départ était imminent. Debout dans l'aéroport, accompagné des trois habitants de Moulinsart, il renfermait sa prise sur les lanières en cuir de son sac de voyage.

Les halls blancs étaient presque déserts à cette heure matinale, les chariots des employés grinçaient sur le sol couvrant le son de l'hôtesse de l'air qui annonçait l'embarquement imminent.

« Mais non, mais non, puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas de la ciboulette. » Le vieux Professeur avait jugé bon de contredire ce qu'il avait (mal) compris, son pendule se balançait au bout de sa corde comme s'il s'agitait avec mécontentement. Cette intervention ne manqua pas de faire rouspéter le marin, ce qui fit rire les deux garçons. Sacré Tournesol, toujours aussi dur d'oreille.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour travailler avec lui pendant une semaine... » s'étonnait le barbu qui s'évertuait toujours et encore à dissiper les malentendus provoqués par le sourd.

Peut être par politesse, le jeune brun se contentait de sourire timidement en guise de réponse. Son visage reprit vite ses traits sérieux, il croisait ses mains devant lui et s'inclinait pour se relever aussitôt.

« Et aussi... désolé. » ajoutait-il enfin.

Haddock et Tintin s'échangèrent un regard. Il faut dire que la situation était un peu partie en vrille ces derniers jours, mais ils avaient enfin pu la tirer au claire la veille, après leur nuit à l'hôtel, les trois protagonistes s'étaient expliqués pour de bon. Haddock cherchait à comprendre le comportement de Tchang qu'il croyait amoureux de Tintin, et non de lui. _« Mais, vous m'avez menacé d'un "je ne vous laisserez pas sortir avec Tintin" ? » - « C'était pour vous empêcher VOUS d'être en couple » ; « Mais vous regardiez toujours Tintin. » - « C'est VOUS que je regardais. D'ailleurs j'ai cru que c'était réciproque, vu que vous veniez toujours m'aider... »_ La conversation s'était faite sous le regard sévère du reporter, qui ne prenait pas la peine de cacher sa jalousie, tapant du pied frénétiquement.

Malgré tout, les trois avaient su rester bons amis. En même temps, il était impossible de rester fâcher contre Tchang bien longtemps. De plus, il leur était venu en aide en interceptant le Professeur qui revenait du restaurant pour éviter de déranger les deux tourtereaux.

« Mais oui, ne vous en faites plus, tout est pardonné ! » Le marin le rassurait de sa grosse voix, le gratifiant d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Ce simple contact suffit peut être à émouvoir le garçon dont les joues tournaient cramoisies, sans détacher le regard de son interlocuteur. Contrairement au concerné, Tintin, lui, n'avait pas manqué de remarquer cet émoi.

« Prenez soin de vous mon garçon.

-Oui, merci...

-Capitaine ? » Tintin les interrompait, saisissant son ami par la manche pour attirer son attention.

« Hum ? » Le barbu avait-il à peine tourné la tête vers le reporter qu'on lui attrapait le col pour le forcer à se baisser. S'élevant sur la pointe des pieds, le roux allait directement à la rencontre des lèvres rugueuses du vieil homme qui étouffait un cri de surprise. Le jeune prenait jalousement possession de sa bouche, et le marin d'abord réticent n'eût d'autre choix que de lui rendre son baiser dans un grognement obscène.

Sous les yeux ébahis de l'adolescent, les deux hommes s'embrassaient ainsi à pleine bouche pendant de longues secondes jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé.

Ils s'écartaient enfin, un pont de bave les reliant encore. Tintin retombait sur ses talons et lâchait sa prise sur le col de son compagnon totalement conquit.

Malgré son visage encore timidement empourpré, le reporter haussait le menton fièrement et pivotait vers Tchang pour lui adresser un sourire victorieux. Le garçon d'abord écarlate, soupirait avant de retrouver son calme et les gratifiait d'un sourire timide.

« Soyez heureux, tous les deux. » concluait-il devant cet étalage d'amour qui n'avait visiblement pas d'autre but que de faire disparaître tous ses doutes.

Bien que son sourire trahissait une certaine tristesse, il enlaçait une dernière fois ses deux amis avant de leur tourner le dos pour embarquer.

Une fois qu'il eût passé les portiques et qu'il fût hors de leur champ de vision, Haddock se tournait vivement vers son ami, ayant retrouvé ses sens par rapport à tout à l'heure.

« Vous êtes fou !... » Il levait les bras en l'air tout en se tournant vers Tintin, laissant enfin exploser sa colère.

« Pardon ?

-Ça ne va pas de m'embrasser comme ça ? Devant Tchang en plus ?

-Désolé Capitaine, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, vous étiez trop mignon. » se défendait-il, domptant ainsi le tempérament de son ami. Il se rapprochait, l'air coupable, et le dévisageait de ses grands yeux bleus, comme plaidant le pardon. Le marin avait vite tourné écrevisse mais s'obstinait à garder son air coléreux. Les sourcils froncés, il fit glisser ses doigts sur sa mâchoire en baragouinant.

« Grmpf, et c'est vous qui dites ça...

-Hein?

-Non, rien ! Mille sabord, j'espère au moins que Tryphon n'a pas vu ça. » Il jetait soudain un coup d'œil inquiet au vieil homme qui s'était éloigné pour regarder les boutiques.

Le hall s'illuminait alors du rire cristallin du jeune garçon, il caressait la joue du barbu pour attirer son regard à nouveau sur lui. Puis, le plus naturellement du monde, leur mains se rencontrèrent et s'enlacèrent doigt par doigt.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la sortie pour rentrer à Moulinsart, leur chez eux qui leur promettait une vie ensemble aussi éternelle que la pierre avec laquelle on l'avait bâti.

« Vous vous en faites trop, Capitaine... » le rassurait-il en déposant amoureusement un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Quelques pas derrière eux, le Professeur les suivait silencieusement. Il faut savoir aussi que, bien qu'il fût dur d'oreille, le vieil homme était loin d'être aveugle...

–

_Merci à tous pour votre lecture !_

_Je sais qu'on est peu nombreux dans le fandom Tintin mais god, le Haddotin c'est tellement la vie. _Q_Q

_A l'origine ça devait être une histoire en un chapitre, mais comme d'habitude je me suis laissée emporter. Je l'ai écrite en parallèle avec une looooongue fic Haddotin que je suis entrain d'écrire, mais que je n'arriverai sûrement jamais à finir... _

_En attendant voilà, je voulais vous donner un petit aperçu de ma vision du Haddotin, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires. Merci !_

_(oh, et le fait que j'ai ellipsé la scène de sexe, c'est surtout parce que jusqu'au dernier moment je ne savais qui de Haddock où de Tintin devait être au dessus, so... Je vous laisse imaginer. XD) _


End file.
